


Goodbyes

by Aifrit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: College, F/F, Family, Farroncest - Freeform, Headcanon, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just so hard to say goodbye. Farroncest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Goodbyes  
> Pairing: Farroncest (Lightning/Serah)  
> Rating: K+  
> Words: 855  
> Song Inspiration: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all. They belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> A/N: Here's just a random ficlet I wrote to help me get out of the writer's block I have for "Bonding." This is more or less a headcanon of mine. I've only edited once for spelling and grammar issues and don't plan on going back unless there's something major I missed. Enjoy!

Lightning Farron does not cry. No, not ever.

Claire cries.

Lightning is tough – hard, cold, stoic – and cool under pressure. She never cracks, never reverts back to Claire, that soft, vulnerable, and _weak_ interior. Weak. She can't be weak, only strong. The weak don't survive in this world. She has to be strong for herself. She has to be strong for- for…

_Serah._

Yes, Lightning has to be strong for Serah. But…strong people don't cry, do they? If 'Lightning' is so strong, so hardened, tougher than _'Claire,'_ then why does she feel the bitter sting of tears in her eyes? Why, out of all things in the world, does she cry for _this?_

Serah is gone. _Gone._ Not forever, she knows. But still gone. Such a trivial thing she weeps over; she'd see her again.

_Bittersweet day. It was move-in day at Eden University. Serah looked down in the dumps for the majority of the three hour trip. Sure, she wanted to go to college, wanted to start the next chapter of her life, and Lightning did everything to make sure she could, but she didn't look…excited. Eden University was known for being the most prestigious college on Cocoon. Serah's grades and numerous extra-curriculars in high school gave her the edge she needed to get accepted there - one of only just under 1,100 students - as well as snag a scholarship for the first two years. So, yes, she should have been happy. She wasn't._

_Lightning helped her little sister shuttle her dorm belongings to Eden. They set up her room just the way Serah liked it, glad that she lived in a two-bedroom suite with a roommate who hadn't arrived yet. It took all of three hours of cleaning, setting up, and shopping at the nearby grocery store before the Farron sisters were able to settle down and admire their handiwork on Serah's new home._

_Lightning sat on Serah's bed with her, enjoying her company. Serah seemed happier than she had all day, even succumbing to her famous giggle fits under Lightning's tickle assault. Before long, it was time for Lightning to leave – she had work the next day. Serah's demeanor changed immediately. The sisters embraced before Lightning pulled away, regrettably, to stand at the door frame. The sheer pained expression on Serah's face was heart-wrenching. She narrowed her eyes, glassy and red, while she clutched Mog, the stuffed Moogle Lightning gave her some time ago, in her arms. Their goodbyes were said, Serah's through cracked voice and sniffling nose. 'Lightning' marched out of the dorm, as quick as her namesake, and did not look back, not even once._

It's night. Lightning needs to sleep before work. She can't, not like this. Not _alone_ like this. She rolls over in her bed, throwing over sheets with her legs. A thin layer of sweat covers her ivory skin, illuminated by moonlight creeping through the window. Her shirt lifts in the struggle, exposing her taut abdomen and lower back to cool air. Before long, she turns on her side, then on her belly, and lies there, defeated. She can't.

The soldier lies there on her bed and buries her head into the pillow. She inhales deeply. Serah is there, _all_ of her – her scent is anyway, subtle and soft and flowery. Lightning can almost sense the girl sleeping next to her, graze every curve and contour of her smaller frame, feel her light, even breaths flush against her cheek. She sighs. She wants it all back – the tight embraces and feather touches, jealous hands and arched spines, 'good morning' kisses and sleep-in weekends. She misses the home cooked meals, rainy-day movies curled up on the sofa, secret late-night talks. She misses it all. She misses… _her._

Lightning curls up. Why dwell on it? What's done is done. What's important now is getting sleep, not pondering over something neither of them can change. She closes her eyes and wishes for dreams.

_BZZZT! BZZZT!_

Her eyes snap open, narrowing to adjust to the piercing light of her cell phone. Only two people knew her number and one of them she'd be seeing bright and early in the morning for work. The cell only vibrates once more before Lightning snaps it up from the nightstand and answers, her voice thick with near-sleep. "Serah…?"

There's a seemingly choked sob on the other end that turns into heavy breaths. A sniffle. Gods, she almost _knows_ what her sister wants to say before she even responds. Lightning shuts her eyes, holding back the sting of fresh tears. _No crying._

_"Claire?"_ A pause. _"Claire."_

Lightning buries her face into her pillow, shivers as she hears her name caress the lips she can't touch. She doesn't respond, lets her sister finish.

_"I miss you…"_

"Serah…I-" Her voice is muffled. "I miss you, too, babe."

And then it hits her, it _really_ hits her. Serah is gone. Her little Princess is gone.

Lightning Farron does not cry, does not shed a single tear. Never, ever. Not when her parents died years ago, not when Serah left today.

Claire does.


End file.
